


Domestic

by Artemis1000



Series: Snapshots - Prompt fic [11]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Han's totally not being domestic and Lando is very amused.





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "100 words of nesting" prompt - it ended up just a little longer than 100 words.

He doesn’t hear him coming, Lando’s stealthy like that. Suddenly he’s just there, leaning against the doorframe to what Han has dubbed The Cape Room – yes, in capital letters, it warrants capital letters and by the time Han notices, he can’t even say how long he’s been watching.

“Look at you, being domestic.”

…and he’s making a nuisance of himself, too. Fun.

Han shoots Lando his best glare, which just makes him smile wider, and that in turn makes Han huff. “I’m not being _domestic_ ,” he declares, all wounded tough conman pride as he clutches a pile of shimmering and velvety capes in all colors of the rainbow to his chest, “I’m just putting your slag away to make room for mine.”

“Huh,” Lando says, and somehow manages to amp up the grin even more. Now he’s looking smug, too.

Han kinda wants to punch him – but he kinda wants to kiss him, too, and that usually wins out. Lando knows it, too. He looks down at the armful of capes and earnestly considers throwing them at Lando’s face. Maybe if he bunches them up enough? Instead, he dumps them on the floor and takes petty, childish joy in the distressed noise Lando makes when he walks all over them.

“Now tell me who’s being domestic.”

Lando doesn’t say a word. He places a hand on the back of his neck and pulls him into a kiss.

Take note: Han’s still not being domestic, he will fight him on that.


End file.
